The Avengers Snapped
by BEFFT
Summary: What if the Avengers got snapped? A/N - This is an Au: Clint is not Married without kids - We do not own and recognisable parts of the story, only the plotline
1. Snapped and Confused

Thanos had retrieved all the stones, the Avengers were standing ready for attack. Slowly one by one he placed the stones into the glove while the Avengers moved closer. He lifted his hand as they jumped on him. '**I am Inevitable!' ** Yelled Thanos. And just like that, one by one each Avenger turned to dust. Ironman, then Captian America, followed by Thor. All disappeared, all except Black Widow, Hawkeye and Spiderman. They stood, in shock that their friends had just vanished, in shock that they had not just disappeared. Hawkeye aimed, prepared and shot his arrow at Thanos' neck. Thanos then fell at defeat, '**You will never get them back.' **he whispered as his heart slowed.

Clint, Natasha and Peter are seated in silence, no one is moving, and no one is speaking, until '**What do we do now?**' Peter asks quietly as to not disrupt the silence. Natasha then stands and starts to pace, still in silence, her hand on her gun as if someone is going to jump out and attack. '**We should go back to headquarters,**' says Clint trying not to alarm Natasha. Both Peter and Clint begin to walk away, Natasha still pacing, when Peter realises he stops and speaks softly, '**It's no good staying here, even if you don't want to go to headquarters.**' He waits and within thirty seconds she turns and starts to lead them.

While there, Natasha curled up in her office, tears rolling down her cheeks. '**You ok?**' asked Clint, as he walked into the room. Natasha stood up and wiped the tears from her face and answered with a wobbly voice '**Yep, I fine. How's Peter?**' Clint looked upset, not because of the others being snapped, but because of the fact that Natasha didn't trust him with her feelings. '**I understand you know, I don't know why it happened and I would give up myself for it not to of happened!**' Stated Clint trying to reassure her. Natasha turned in anger and muttered in an aggressive tone '**I said I'm fine!**' and turned sitting back down. She now starting to scroll through documents on the computer. Clint left, feeling even more worthless than before he entered.

'**Is Natasha ok?**' spoke Peter as Clint exited the room. Clint ignored him and shrugged him off. Peter stood in shock, he was confused and unsure if he should check on Natasha or Clint. Peter feeling unsettled with the fact that his father figure and his other friends had just disappeared into thin air and the fact that he had just been shrugged off by one of the only people who he had first fought with fell to the floor and began to cry. Natasha heard this and felt alarmed, she walked out and found Peter on the floor. She placed herself next to him and took a deep breath, '**I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should have stop Thanos before he…**' she said as she began to tear up again. Peter looked at her and then said, '**I don't know what happened and why this afternoon, but I think you really hurt Clints feelings before he left the room.**' Without a word Natasha rose and walked away, she left Peter all by himself, he was in shock.


	2. Now What?

Clint was looking out the window, noticing less wildlife, birds, humans and many others. He had a feeling that it was his fault that Earth was like this now. Natasha walked in and was standing next to him. They were silent for a few minutes, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Finally, Natasha spoke up and said, '**I******'m sorry, I just, well, I, ummm…****' She stopped.

'**It's ok, I understand. I just thought you felt more for me to tell me that straight away.**' He looked at her and noticed a sparkle to her eye. He ignored it though and started a new conversation. '**What are we going to now?**' She stood still, his last comment still in her mind. They were just standing again, conscious of each other's presence. Natasha turned to face him, he noticed and made eye contact. It suddenly goes silent, they began to lean closer. They closed their eyes aware of what is about to happen when Peter walked in. He didn't notice that Natasha and Clint were having a moment and spoke. '**Clint, Natasha where are …**' stopping as he realises what was happening.

Once again, they are standing in silence, but this time Peter is standing with them. The silence was broken by the noise of a car driving up the driveway. It was Scott, he was in his white van, tears running down his face. He parked the car as Clint, Natasha and Peter came out to meet him. '**She's gone, Cassie, she's gone!**' Scott cried. He fell out of the van and looked up at the three. '**Where is Steve, where is Tony, where is… everyone?**' He asked begging.

'**They were snapped, like Cassandra.**' Clint tried to say are calmly and softly as possible. The silence once more arose, even as Clint, Natasha and Peter walked Scott inside. Life was far off what it used to be and no one knew what to do.

They sat, Peter, staring at the TV, Scott, laying on his bed and Natasha and Clint in her office chatting. No one did anything else until dinner, which was pizza. No one was together at dinner, they each went off into a different room. Even the next day, they all tried to ignore each other, only Peter wanted to talk. He went to Natasha's office, only to hear her yell at him to go away, he went to Scott's bedroom, only to be ignored and when he went to Clint he was sat down and talked to. '**This is hard Peter, we know, but at the moment we all just need a bit of space. Maybe tomorrow.**' Clint walked away and left Peter to his thoughts.


	3. The Start

Natasha's POV

I wake in a sweat, my dream just another memory of the snap. Look around, no one in my room. I get up and walk to the kitchen, only to find it is already occupied by Clint. As I turn to leave he is by my side, his hand on my arm as a sign to stay. '**Just, please.**' I turn and say only to find that he was never in the room.

No one's POV

As everyone awoke, Natasha stayed far from the group, only Clint tried to talk to her, the others too scared. Clint and Natasha were in her office once more discussing the problems and trying to figure out what to do when Clint grabbed her arm so that she stopped talking and they met eye to eye. They fell silent as they began to edge closer, Natasha closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen but was still hesitant. Clint finally edged through the space that Natasha was not willing to fill and their lips touch. At first, they were just there, their lips against each others waiting for the other to react. Finally, Natasha released her tension and they sat slowly began melting into each other. Clint released and they looked into each other's eyes, confused yet mystified by what had just happened.

Peter sat by the TV just like he had yesterday, only Scott sat next to him. Peter turned but looked back deciding that Scott probably didn't want to talk, only to find him start the conversation. '**So your Spider-man, that's pretty cool. Can you change size? I can! But I wish I could climb up walls that would be awesome.**' Peter sat in amusement at the fact that Scott thought he was amazing. Their conversation went back and forth between who was better until Natasha and Clint walked into the room. They all sit at the kitchen table, silent for a few minutes until Peter starts the conversation off. '**We have to do something, they were our best friends, our family, our life!**' The statement does not hang in the air for long but is continued through the four of them. By dinner, they had decided they had to make a plan, but they didn't know what it was.


	4. The Flight

As they stood in the driveway they felt different, more independent, yet alone. Each in there uniform, each prepared to fight. As they stand, they can see in the distance three others approaching. They notice that all three figures were not walking, but flying. The figures soon turned into people, women. One with a red, blue and white glow, one in black and yellow and with wings, and finally one in a blue suit.

They were standing face to face. Hawkeye, Spiderman, Antman and Black Widow, looking up at The Wasp, Captain Marvel and Rescue. They slow themselves and land on the ground. Peter is the first to speak '**Wow! Omg! This is awesome! I love being a superhero!**' Everyone stares at Peter before they follow this comment with a short laugh. One at a time they remove their helmets and masks so they are faced with the true people. Clint speaks up '**Are you ready ladies?**' This is followed by a nod of agreement. There turn to face away from the building. Captain Marvel grabbed Clint and Natasha, The Wasp with Scott and Pepper with Petter. Without another word, they were off the ground.

As they flew over the city their hearts were beating knowing that what they had to do was close and coming. They had to find Thanos and they had to get all the stones. They weren't sure how yet, but they knew where to start. NASA! They needed a rocket and that is where they were going to find one. They needed to get into outer space, and this was the only way that they could think of doing that.

As they flew Natasha looked over at Clint, they were holding on to Captian Marvel, but sparing one hand for each other. Clint meet her eyes and they smiled, they filled each other's fear with happiness and hope. Clint then slowly mouthed the words _I Love You _to her and she returned the father with a bigger smile and the words _I've Always Loved You._ Just as this was said, their fast speed was slowing and the altitude was dropping. They were landing.


	5. HIATUS

**A/N-**

Sorry but I have writer's block so I won't be coming back to this story for a bit. This is not the end however the story will continue when I have more ideas and time.


End file.
